Current market demands for small, lightweight electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, have required that batteries for such devices also become smaller and lighter in weight. As a result, many battery packaging designs have incorporated the use of extremely thin packaging in the form of covers, housings, and integral cover/labels that can be removed or peeled open without difficulty. Though the packaging of a battery is sometimes destroyed upon disassembly, the battery can still remain electrically functional with its active circuitry fully exposed. This represents a significant safety risk, especially when an opened battery contains lithium cells or high energy super capacitors.
Thus, what is needed is an improved tamper proof safety circuit for use in electronic devices such as batteries.